Denver Alien
The Denver Alien was an alleged extraterrestrial entity caught on camera in Denver, Colorado. The footage, known as the "Boo Video"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stan_Romanek, allegedly shows an alien peering into the home of author and UFO enthusiast Stan Romanek through a window at night. While the video has gained much popularity on social media platforms such as YouTube and the UFO and alien research community, most skeptics speculate that the footage is more than likely a hoax. History Story In July 2003, a man named Stan Romanek claims that he was having trouble with people looking into his home through a particular window at night. Thinking that this was possibly a teenage prankster or "Peeping Tom", Romanek decided to set up a video camera in front of the window to catch a glimpse of who this was. Within minutes after he began recording, a figure resembling a grey alien can be seen peering into the window. The alien apparently notices the camera and decides to duck down out of sight. However, the alien rises again and continues peering into the window. Romanek eventually catches a glimpse of the figure in the window and goes to investigate, only to find the alien out of sight. Aftermath Prior to the Denver Alien incident, Romanek has claimed himself to be an alien abductee on numerous occasions. Romanek, along with Jeff Peckman, appeared on Larry King Live in 2008, claiming to have recorded an alien peering into his window. On May 30, 2008, Peckman publicly screened the video at the Metropolitan State University of Denver, but forbid photos by reporters.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeff_Peckman In May 2008, Romanek was also interviewed on Coast to Coast AM radio. Host George Noory suggested that Romanek take a lie detector test to prove the authenticity of his alleged alien video, to which Romanek agreed. When the test was conducted later in 2008, Romanek failed on the question "Is the Boo tape a hoax?" Romanek claimed that he had medical conditions which prevented a lie detector test from working on him. At the 2009 Mysteries of the Universe conference, Romanek claimed that he was set-up by Noory to fail the lie detector test. A video expert consulted by Romanek claimed that the Denver Alien video would have cost $50,000 to fake. However, the paranormal investigations team Bryan & Baxter were supposedly able to reproduce the video for about $90. The original Denver Alien footage was uploaded to YouTube in August 2009, which quickly sparked popularity among the UFO and alien research community. Notes *Many similar videos of aliens looking into windows have surfaced on YouTube since the release of the Denver Alien footage. However, most of these videos contain the use of a Halloween mask or prop to simulate the alleged alien, thus making it easier to dismiss these other videos as pure hoaxes. *In a 2015 interview with Romanek on the Peter Maxwell Slattery show, Romanek admitted to faking the strange movement of objects that occurred during a 2014 interview on the same show. While this says nothing about the authenticity of the Denver Alien video, it has caused more skeptics to doubt the authenticity of the video. Gallery Denver Alien in window real actual footage! August 2009|Original footage References Category:Cases